


A superb vintage

by cervolina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Drunk Will, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervolina/pseuds/cervolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will attend a wine-tasting event together. Naturally, Will isn’t very amused, so Hannibal tries something to make him enjoy a new fine taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A superb vintage

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the #DrunkenKissesChallenge by [Cre-ate-ive](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/). This was such fun to write! :)
> 
> Not beta-ed. Forgive me any grammar or spelling mistakes, I’m not a native speaker.

**A superb vintage**

 

It had been Hannibal’s idea to go to the wine-tasting event, of course. It was on the long list of cultural activities he pressed Will to undergo since their arrival in Italy.

“This is the homeland of good wine, Will.”, he’d explained. “I will make sure you get a taste of the very best of the best while we are here.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I’ll settle for a mediocre one just as well, if it spares me the annoyance of attending an event like this.”, Will had tried to argue.

_“Life is too short to drink bad wine.”_

By quoting Goethe, Hannibal had officially set the seal on his plans and so they had both spent three hours on a Friday evening at a local wine store together, tasting their way through all kinds of red and white, rich and dry, round, slightly sour... after a while all the flavours had mixed on Will’s tongue, leaving a moldy aftertaste and the conclusion that grape juice, fresh or fermented, just wasn’t his thing.

On their way to the store, Hannibal had introduced him to the right technique of wine-tasting: “Just take a small sip, try to identify the flavour in your mouth, let your tongue explore the bouquet, but do not swallow it or you’ll be drunk very fast, spit it out again instead. Try to scent the aroma while drinking it; thereby you will be able to detect even more facets. Eat something now and then or the alcohol will go to your head very soon...” And so on and so on.

Even though Will had obeyed all these rules, he still felt a bit dizzy and he had to concentrate on his steps when they both left later at night. Hannibal himself seemed to be perfectly sober and cheered up by the recent purchase of at least five new bottles of the finest wine for his ever-growing collection. Most of them ridiculously exceeded every wine Will himself had ever bought in their expensiveness.

Due to the effects of heady wine on his system and the exhaustion of having to endure constant social interaction for a whole evening, Will wasn’t in the best of moods when they arrived home. Still, he didn’t feel like going to bed already. Somehow he wanted to punish Hannibal for what he had made him go through that day. He didn’t mean any bad, but Hannibal didn’t deserve to be so satisfied with the evening, as he was making himself comfortable on the couch, absorbed in the latest edition of his favourite magazine of arts and architecture.

Will made an attempt to grab his attention by blatantly staring at first, trying to make him feel uncomfortable being watched, but of course this didn’t work out. Then he started pacing up and down the room impatiently – Hannibal still didn’t take any notice of him.

Finally he got so annoyed, that he decided to spoil Hannibal’s new acquisitions, and so a moment later a *Plopp* sound popped through the silence in their living room as Will uncorked the most expensive bottle of them all and poured himself a glass of the exquisite red wine it contained.

Hannibal looked up from his magazine and frowned uncomprehendingly at Will.

“May I ask what you are doing?” His voice was still perfectly calm.

“I’m drinking some wine.”, Will answered plainly. “Want some?”

“We’ve just returned from a whole evening of wine-tasting, Will.”

Will smirked. “I didn’t get to actually drink any of the wine today, I only ever spat it out. So now, let’s see if your money has been spent well.”

He sipped at his glass and Hannibal watched him, studying the expression on Will’s face as he swallowed the wine and took the next sip, slowly but surely emptying the whole glass. Now and then Hannibal’s eyes flicked back to the magazine on his lap. He tried to shake off the unmistakable feeling of arousal caused by watching Will drink down the delicious liquid.

A second glass followed, and soon the bottle was almost empty. Will was finally drunk for real, struggling to keep up his upright posture as he stood there, leaning against the table without so much as looking at him. Hannibal eventually felt the urgent need to interfere, if he didn’t want his whole collection to end up flushed down the toilet after being vomited out by Will, in case he planned to continue his ravaging after the first bottle.

“Would you please be so kind as to leave some of the rest that is in that bottle for me?”

Will turned around to look at him and smiled whimsically, his eyes reddened and glassy from alcohol.

Then with one final sip, he took the whole rest of the wine into his mouth, gazing smugly at Hannibal with his cheeks round, but he didn’t swallow it yet.

Hannibal rose from the couch and approached Will, who watched him curiously.

He could certainly ignore the outright rudeness of Wills action...or he could take advantage of his state to try something, he hadn’t dared to try with anyone ever before.

Will’s eyes widened when Hannibal stepped closer to him and cradled his face in both of his hands.

He made a brief attempt to protest, but was silenced instantly when Hannibal forcefully pressed his lips onto his own and started kissing him passionately. Will’s legs gave away and he had to hold on to the table, while Hannibal worked his mouth open with his tongue, unsealing his lips. Will couldn’t think anymore. His face flushed and his heart pounding wildly, getting lost in the sensation as Hannibal literally drank him out, stealing every drop of wine from him. Only when his mouth was completely empty again, Hannibal pulled away, his eyes still closed, tasting the mixed flavour of wine and Will’s lips on his tongue.

Then he smiled and nodded approvingly. “A superb vintage, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback if you liked it! :)  
> I’m on [Tumblr](http://cervolina.tumblr.com/) now, too! You are invited to stop by and have a little chat about hannigram feelings at any time! ;)


End file.
